Setting Them Up
by WWESpongefan
Summary: It's so obvious to some people in Bikini Bottom that Spongebob likes Sandy. Maybe he was just having a little trouble telling her. Maybe he just needs a little help from Patrick. Maybe Patrick's not as dumb as some people think.


**(Everyone knows that Patrick isn't exactly the smartest guy around, but even he knows that Spongebob likes Sandy. He believes that Sandy could have feelings for Spongebob but it's more obvious that Spongebob likes Sandy. Patrick finally decides to try to help them out, but will things go as he planned?)**

**Setting Them Up**

It was lunch time at the Krusty Krab and while Patrick was trying to figure out what to order he noticed Spongebob come out and walk over to Sandy's table. Spongebob sat down for a while and talked to Sandy as she ate. At times Sandy would laugh at his jokes and it seemed like there was something going on between them. The first time that Spongebob went over to Sandy's house he came to Patrick for advice. Patrick wasn't really standing in line to order food, and at the moment his attention was on Spongebob and Sandy and he was lost in his thoughts.

"Are those two still not together? They've been friends for how many years now? I know I'm no genius, but you don't have to have a brain to know that something is up between them. I know Spongebob likes Sandy, but why hasn't he told her yet? Is he afraid that she doesn't like him? I don't know if she likes him as much as he likes her, but I know she cares about him because she did kind of go crazy looking for him once. Maybe he just needs a little bit of help asking her out. I could do something to set them up, but I'll need to figure out what to do.

As Patrick was standing around he noticed Sandy already left and Spongebob walked up to him.

"Hey Patrick when did you get here?"

"What I don't know, but hey could I get a Krabby Patty to go?"

"Sure, just give me a moment. I just got through talking to Sandy. I'm going to go hang out with her later."

It took Patrick a moment, but then an idea hit him. He would follow along with Spongebob and see what he could do. Spongebob didn't have a problem with Patrick coming along, but in a way he really wanted to be alone with Sandy. Once Spongebob got off of work they started walking over to Sandy's. Patrick noticed that Spongebob didn't have any flowers to give to Sandy.

"Hey Spongebob... don't you think that you should get Sandy some flowers?"

"I thought about that, but I don't really have enough money to get her any."

They were already at her door and she was about to let them in. Patrick noticed some flowers that were growing and handed them to Spongebob.

"Here give her these."

Before Spongebob had time to ask where he found them Sandy opened the door to let them in.

"Hey guys, nice of you to drop by."

Patrick elbowed Spongebob and motioned for him to give her the flowers.

"Oh um... these are for you Sandy."

Spongebob blushes and his cheeks turn red. Sandy doesn't really notice this and just smiles at him and takes the flowers.

"Oh... Thank you Spongebob. I'll go put these in a vase and get your helmets."

Patrick noticed that Spongebob kept staring at Sandy and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Spongebob wondered what was so funny.

"What's so funny Patrick?"

"You Spongebob. You act so nervous around her. Why?"

"What? I do not act nervous around her."

"Come on don't deny it. You couldn't even really think of what to say to her, and I saw that look on your face. It's so obvious that you like her."

"It's obvious? Do you think she knows?"

"Come on Spongebob... she's a scientist, she knows this kind of stuff. I'm no genius, but even I know that there is something going on."

This seemed to make Spongebob even more nervous.

"So... what do you think I should do Patrick?"

"You need to make a move, or tell her how you feel. This thing with giving her flowers all the time is just Puppy Love so to say."

"How do you know all of this stuff Patrick?"

"Sometimes you learn things from TV. So what is it about Sandy that makes you nervous?"

"Where do I even begin? I've never met anyone like her. She's athletic, and she's smart. She seems to know my every move even before I do it in karate. I know it's crazy for me to like her... she's way out of my league."

"Oh come on Spongebob don't talk like that."

"But she is Patrick... Why would a smart, athletic, beautiful scientist like her be interested in a guy that blows bubbles, jellyfishes and is a fry cook?"

"Oh she totally likes you Spongebob. I saw that look she gave you when you handed her those flowers."

"All I really noticed was her smile."

Patrick and Spongebob finished up their conversation just as Sandy came back out.

"Hey guys, here's your helmets."

Patrick and Spongebob put on their helmets and they all start talking about what they can all do together because it's rare that all three of them hang out.

"So what can we all do, any ideas Spongebob?"

"Not really Sandy. I would say we could all go jellyfishing, but by time we get there it will be dark."

"I know Patrick doesn't really know karate, but we could teach him. It could be a lot of fun."

Patrick and Spongebob both looked at each other and remembered what happened when Spongebob tried to teach karate, and Patrick disagreed with her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea... I tried to learn once, lets just say things didn't go so well. Besides... I don't have the patience to learn anyway. I do like watching karate, maybe you and Spongebob could practice. I don't mind watching."

Patrick sits and watches Spongebob and Sandy practice their karate. It seemed like at some point they forgot that Patrick was even there. For the most part it was just Sandy blocking all of Spongebob's chops, but Patrick was amazed at their chemistry. They seemed so perfect for each other. Since Spongebob worked all day he was starting to get a little tired and Sandy could tell.

"Do you want to stop Spongebob? You seem to be getting a little tired."

"Yeah... just give me a minute Sandy."

Spongebob started stumbling around trying to chase after her. Spongebob stopped for a moment to try to fix his helmet. Sandy had a new sprinkler system installed and told Spongebob, that maybe he wouldn't get so tired if he didn't have his helmet on, and maybe he would be able to move around easier.

"I don't know why I didn't think about this before. I'm so used to you guys wearing helmets. I had a sprinkler system installed so I could water my garden. I could turn it on while you guys are here so you won't have to wear those heavy helmets anymore."

They agree and Sandy goes to turn the sprinklers on.

Spongebob and Sandy continue their fight for about five more minutes until Spongebob gets tired again. This work day really took a lot out of him. At some point Spongebob trips on a root and Sandy has to help him up.

"Sorry Sandy, I really need to take a break. I thought that maybe it was just my helmet slowing me down, but it's been a long day and I'm pretty tired."

What they didn't know is that Patrick snuck up behind Spongebob and gave him a hard push. He played it out like it was an accident.

"Oh sorry guys I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll see you later Spongebob. You seem to be ... _a little busy _at the moment."

Patrick left after that comment, but what he meant was that he actually pushed Spongebob so hard that he fell on top of Sandy and they ended up kissing. He decided that now was the time that he would leave to let Spongebob take over. As their lips met, so did their eyes. Sometimes Spongebob would daydream about staring into Sandy's eyes and what it would be like to kiss her, but his daydreams were nothing compared to the real thing. Sandy just couldn't believe that it finally happened, but before she could respond Spongebob ends the kiss and gets off of her, but helps her up.

"Oh my... Sandy, I'm so sorry. That wasn't my fault. It was Patrick... he pushed me. He set us up. I um..."

He was trying to explain to her what happened, but the look on her face stopped him in mid sentence. She was smiling at him, he thought for sure that she wouldn't like what just happened.

"It's ok Spongebob accidents happen, but are you really trying to tell me that you didn't enjoy that? I mean... you could have ended the kiss right then and there, but it lasted a few seconds. You know what? I think you wanted to kiss me."

Spongebob didn't really know what to say. Sandy was reading him like a book. He's always wanted to kiss her, but it happened so fast that he didn't know what to do. Sandy notices his nervousness.

"See you're not saying anything. You wanted to kiss me."

"So... I'm guessing that you didn't like it Sandy?"

"I'm not saying I didn't like it. I'm saying... Did you or did you not want to kiss me? Did you plan this out to look like a accident?"

"It really was an accident Sandy. I promise... Patrick and I did not plan this out. But for the record... yes I did want to kiss you."

"Why did you act so freaked out when it was over?"

"Because... I realized what happened and I didn't know what you would do, and I didn't know what to do. This has never happened before because I would always wear a helmet."

"So... you're trying to tell me that you had no idea that Patrick was going to push you."

"Right... it was just an accident."

"Ok, but you said just a moment ago that you wanted to kiss me."

"I've always thought about it ok... I've loved you for a really long time Sandy. That kiss was accidental, but I realize it may be the only kiss I ever get from you. You may not love me the way that I love you, and if that's the case I'll leave you alone and never bother you again." I mean... why would a smart and beautiful girl like you ever love a guy like me anyway? You deserve so much better."

Now it was Sandy's turn for a moment of scilence. She couldn't believe what he was saying. First of all he finally came out and told her that he loves her, but now he's acting like he isn't good enough for her.

"Why would you think something like that Spongebob. It doesn't matter how smart a person is or what they look like. People always say it's what's on the inside that counts. I do love you Spongebob, and it doesn't matter if you work as a fry cook, it doesn't matter if you're smart or not, or even how you look. I love you because of your heart. You always seem to care about me and you try to do anything to make me happy, but for the record... I've always thought you were cute.

Spongebob smiles and blushes at this.

"I do have one question Sandy."

"What's that Spongebob?"

"Even though the kiss was an accident... did you like it?"

Sandy smiles and pulls him close.

"You tell me."

Sandy pulls him into a kiss, his first real kiss and he kisses her back as soon as he knew she wanted to kiss him. Even though they saw Patrick leave he was still watching them. As he saw them kiss he could finally go home.

"It took them long enough, but finally they got together. My work here is done."

Finally it got dark enough that Spongebob had to leave, but he planned on seeing Sandy the next day for a lunch date. Him and Sandy both knew that they would have to thank Patrick later for finally setting them up.

**The End**


End file.
